southofnowherefandomcom-20200213-history
Guess Who's Coming Out To Dinner
"Guess Who's Coming Out to Dinner" was the fourth episode of the second season of South of Nowhere that aired on October 13, 2006 on the teen drama channel, The-N. Plot overview Spencer's mom sets her up on a date, and Ashley is not happy that Spencer has not told her parents about their relationship yet. Ashley wants Spencer to tell her parents about them or she is going to stop waiting for her. Plot Ashley takes Spencer on a date by sneaking into a zoo at night, when they are interrupted by Aiden and Kyla who had the same idea. Ashley and Spencer hide in the bushes as Kyla confides in Aiden that she's a virgin. Upon hearing this, Ashley jumps out and accusing Kyla of lying. The morning after, Ashley comes to pick up Spencer for school and discusses the situation with Kyla and Aiden, which irritates Spencer, as Spencer feels Ashley shouldn't care what her ex-boyfriend is doing. Also to Spencer and Ashley's chagrin, Spencer's mother Paula sets Spencer up on a blind date with a boy from church. At school, Clay finds out Chelsea is going to college in Paris, while Glen talks to Madison about not being able to pass his scholarship physical before popping some more pain medication. Kyla tells Aiden that she isn't actually a version and used to sleep around alot but she has matured since then and is abstaining from sex in till she finds the right guy, which annoys Aiden, however he still wants to date her regardless. Ashley and Spencer have a fight about Spencer's refusal to come out to her parents and Ashley's lingering feelings for Aiden, leading to Ashley storming out, while also meeting Spencers 'date' Patrick. The Carlin's attend dinner with Patrick and all have a good time but after the dinner, Patrick confides in Spencer that he actually has a girlfriend but his parents don't like her, so they helped set up the blind date, mirroring Spencer's situation. Meanwhile Glen goes to the bar Madison is working at and charms her into having sex with him while she's on the clock, Glen however can't seem to perform due to his medication and Madison leaves in disgust. As this happens, Clay goes to talk to Chelsea about going to Paris, telling her she should go and that he supports her 100% after seeing her talent, leading them to have sex at Chelsea's work station. Aiden also goes on a date with Kyla, taking her to an empty gym and setting up a romantic meal for the two, in hopes he's getting lucky that night. At the end of the night, Madison is seen forging her work tally numbers in order to steal money from her workplace. At the Carlin household, Spencer tells her mom that Patrick has left and that he wasn't interested, leading Paula to tell Spencer she has plenty more friends with sons her age. Spencer and Ashley reconcile and kiss, but don't notice Glen is on looking, and does not seem impressed. Production Reception Season 2 Episodes The Morning After (part 1/part 2) | Behind the Music | Guess Who's Coming "Out" To Dinner | Rules of Engagement | That Is So Not Mom | Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are | That's the Way the World Crumbles | Objects May be Closer Than They Appear | Love and War and Love and War | Love, Child, and Videotape | Too Many Girls, Not Enough Aiden | Trouble in Paradise Category:South of Nowhere Season two episodes Category:South of Nowhere episodes